


Futanari Ballbusting: Valentines Day

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [18]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Ass, Big Butt, Big sister, CBT, Castration, Cuntbusting, Cupid - Freeform, F/F, Flat Chest, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Loli, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Valentine's Day, ballbusting, dickgirl, little sister - Freeform, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle travels to the mall with her big sister, Selene, and her little sister, Rue, in order to buy a valentines day gift.
Series: futanari ballbusting [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 13





	Futanari Ballbusting: Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraMoonwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/gifts).



> My friend Aurora challenged me to see who could write a better valentines story by the end of valentines day. Considering what day this was posted, I think it's fair to say I lost by default, so go check out the winner's story!

It was February 14th, many years ago.

My name is Kayle Urisis, at the time of this story I was [INFORMATION REDACTED] years old, and absurdly cute. 4’10, cute little butt, thumb sized cock cause my genetics hated me, and long, soft brown hair. At the time of this story, I never had a girlfriend before, and this would he another valentines day full of mockery and jokes...

Hehhehheh..! But I did have something! Something most futas would never experience! I had five girls who couldn’t keep their hands off my genitals, that’s what I had!

Yes, it was mostly with enough force to leave me on the ground in pain, but a peepee touch is a peepee touch and nobody has the right to complain!

So, it was valentines day and my little sister, Ruth, convinced my big sister, Selene, to drive us to the mall.

Now, Selene was the second sister born and also a total sex bomb. She had that clueless, ditzy, borderline autistic appeal to her, and it was so easy to convince her to let you touch her massive booty! She had no tits to speak of, but damn, her ass! Her hips were twice as wide as her (admittedly narrow) waist, her cheeks were firm and full, and her thick thighs really complimented the whole look! When she relaxed, you could lose your fingers in her ass meat, but when she flexed? When she flexed they were so nice and firm! Hard as a rock! You could use her butt like a pillow and have loads of support for your neck!

Other than that, her chest was almost flat, her shoulders were thin, she didn’t have much body fat, she had big brown eyes, and her hair was a big brown mess that no comb could ever hope to tame.

As for Rue, she was a bit shorter than me and at least twice as cute. She had short brown hair along with a bright red hoodie, jeans, and a fluffy pair of brown boots. She had large brown eyes full of confidence and curiosity, a small nose and an adorable smile.

Selene drove her car through the mall parking lot, Rue and I were in the backseat. She was patting her thighs and kicking her feet as she looked out the window with barely contained excitement. I, on the other hand, was sitting with my eyes closed, both hands on my crotch, and my left leg tightly crossed over my right.

My voice was normally high pitched at this point in my life, but ‘certain events’ on the ride over made it higher than normal. “Wh-why did… Did you bring me..? Again?”

Rue turned to me and smiled brightly. “Cause I’m getting a valentines gift for a friend, and I need a futa’s opinion on if it’s good or not!” She gave me a cheeky wink, then her voice became more calm. “Also Mama says we’re not allowed to be alone with Selene in public, so since Georgia was busy, you’re a good third guest.”

I mumbled under my breath. “Can you at least leave me an in-tact futa until we get there?”

Selene parked the car in one of the further spots, as she was too lazy to look for one closer. “Alright, kids.” Her voice was rather sluggish and dull. “Let us go in and not get lost on our valentines adventure.” She was excited, though her voice didn’t convey that.

So, of course, we all got out of the car. I was on the right side so I had to circle around… and that’s when I saw it.

“Hngh…” I bit my bottom lip as I tried not to stare at Selene’s wonderful ass as she walked in front of us!

See, it was February, and we lived up north, but she didn’t care! Selene didn’t give a shit! She decided to wear a tank top and a soft, STRETCHED out pair of pajama booty shorts! I could see, like, the bottom half of her cheeks! While all the other girls were busy trying to show off their figure while still being warm, my big sister, my HERO, was showing off the goods without a care in the world!

Now, I was wearing a pair of thick leggings and a red flannel, button up dress skirt. It was pretty warm and I love wearing flannel, and the thickness of the leggings and dress did a good job of hiding my rock solid cock.

What did a poor job of hiding my boner was how awkward I was walking (which, granted, could have been explained by the hit Rue gave me just prior to this story), and the fact I was very clearly staring at Selene’s jiggly ass.

Rue looked at me, specifically my face, then looked at Selene’s butt. Then she looked back to me, then my crotch, and then she frowned, fire in her eyes!

“Stop that!” She cried as she smashed the back of her fist into my nuts.

“Gyaagh!!” My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. It wasn’t the worst hit she ever gave me, more like a love tap to get me to stop staring.

She stood over me and pointed down. “We’ve got… we’ve got a lot of work to do if we’re gonna get that present for my classmate!” Rue stomped away after Selene (who was totally oblivious to what happened and didn’t even stop walking), but came back after a moment in order to help me stand up. She spoke with a pouting look on her face. “C’mon. It’s too cold out here to stay on the floor…”

“Ugh…” I moaned. “Th-then… why *cough cough*, why hit me there?”

Rue helped me follow behind Selene and we walked into the mall. The main lobby was big and grand, with three visible stories and escalators on both sides. Erected in the center of the lobby was a giant blow up angel statue, with really big tits, wings, a halo, and a diaper. She had a bow an arrow, and the arrow had a smooth round ball at the end. If you’re some kind of foreigner, you might not know the story of valentines day!

Basically, that sexy blonde angel comes down from heaven, shoots you in the testicles with her love-arrow, and then you’ll fall in love with you soul-mate! Cupid will engineer events so that your testicles get mashed up by the one you’re destined to be with!

I… well, I normally get hit in the testicles every day, so even if my soul-mate did hit me down there, I probably wouldn’t notice. Either way, it’s a good tradition. You want to approach a futa you have a crush on but don’t know how? Just kick her in the stones ‘accidentally’ and then say it’s destiny!

Anyway, my eyes went wide from looking at all the sexy women walking around!

Inside the mall was a lot warmer than the outside, and there were tons of women walking around with sexy-cupid outfits and fake wings! Bare legs, midriff showing, their futa-girlfriends carrying their heavy winter clothes, AND those girlfriends walking with their knees pressed together cause everyone believes in destiny?! It was so nice!

One lady in particular walked by us. Her boobs were bigger than my head and her ‘bra’ was really just a thin strip of white fluff that went around her chest, that didn’t even cover all of her areola! I stared as she came closer, my mouth hung open, and she gave a sexy little wink in my direction! I love holidays! I love going out in public!

Then, of course, Rue snuck around behind me, reeled her leg back, and launched the top of her foot into my testicles, smashing them up into my pelvis and almost popping the girls. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull, and I started foaming at the mouth.

“Gurghguhgh-..!” I gurgled as I slumped lifelessly to the ground.

The girl who winked at me giggled as I fell, and Rue looked down at me with a pout. She crouched down next to my twitching, limp body and poked me in the face. “Hey. Hey..! You okay?”

“Aggggghhh… gurghghgh..!”

“Hmm… I guess that’s a no. Selene!”

Selene turned her head then rolled her eyes as she saw me on the ground. She walked over and lightly tapped me between the legs with her shoe. “How does that still hurt? Can’t your balls just get stronger already?”

“Uuuuuugh… N-no..!” I shouted.

Rue smiled. “Oh! Good! I thought I kicked you too hard! Come on, we have a bit to go before we reach the shop I want!” She walked over to Selene. Rue’s eyes were about level with the center of Selene’s chest, while my eyes were even with Selene’s collar bone. “Can you lift her? I don’t think she’ll be walking any time soon and I don’t wanna drag her across the floor.”

Selene stared blankly at Rue for a moment, then nodded. “Sure.” She reached down and grabbed my genitals with her right hand, and gently wrapped her left arm around my back. With her strong, powerful thighs, she hoisted me into the air and slung me over her shoulder. I didn’t weigh a lot at the time, so even someone with weak arms like Selene had no trouble. “You’re a lot lighter than you look.” Selene declared.

That… That kinda hurt. See, at this point in time my testicles had been abused for so long that I was starting to develop a fetish for it… but being called fat-looking… I didn’t like that.

Rue saw how the life drained away from my face after that statement, and shot out her hand to slap Selene between the legs.

“AAH!” Selene yelped as she stood up on her toes and smashed her knees together in an attempt to not fall.

Rue started walking, her head held high. “That’s rude. Now follow me.”

Selene, shaky in the legs, nodded and followed after our little sister. “S-…sorry…”

We walked through the mall for a while, passing by all the sexy cupid-dressed women, and sexy-stores, and sexy-booths, and… and sexy advertisements… You know I never really noticed it but our world is really sex obsessed…

Anyway, there was a booth where you’d take a cupid bow and try to shoot a futa in the nuts, we passed by two twins were getting into a catfight over who’s cupid outfit looked better, I saw a very drunk woman crying about how she couldn’t get a girlfriend cause all the futas she was interested in were ass-girls and hers was too small, and my favorite sight, if for nothing else than the unique sensation of visceral disgust I felt in my stomach, was a restaurant with a special sale on ‘valentines dipped chocolate meals’. Imagine a burger… covered with chocolate. Imagine French fries… dipped in chocolate. Imagine seafood… with chocolate poured over it.

Made me wanna puke just thinking about it.

Also, should probably mention that Selene had me in a firewoman’s carry, so I was laying over her shoulder, looking at the area behind her, right? Well, with Rue walking in front of Selene, and Selene being an oblivious fool to most things going on in the world, not only did I have a great view her ass, and not only was there no danger of being called out by Rue, I also had a free pass to grope her buns all I wanted! I just had to pretend to be unconscious, let my arms dangle behind her, and let the natural bumps of her walking cause my arms to sway and bounce against those heavenly cheeks!

I even full on raised my hand up and SLAPPED the full contact of my palm down on her booty to watch is jiggle like a waterbed!

“Hm?” Selene turned her head to look at me, but I just pretended to be passed out. “Hm.” I’ve been her sister since the moment I was born, so I knew that translated to ‘oh, nothing to worry about, must have been an accident’, which effectively put her guard down, which allowed me to slap, squeeze, tap and grope her rear end to my hearts content.

At one point I even reached down inside her panties and grabbed onto bare booty! But she had already made up her mind that I was unconscious, so she didn’t even question what was going on! Fuck! I love Selene so much! I love that attitude of hers!

“Oh?” Selene mumbled as I grabbed onto her panties and gave em a slight tug. “Why does she have a boner? Is this that ‘morning wood’ thing? But… it is noon, is it not?”

I yanked her panties with all my might, almost tearing them, and Selene shot to her toes. “Ooouh~!” Her eyes went wide and she brought her left hand down to free them from my grip. I had to let go of course, to keep up my expert deception, but her sexy little wobble-walk was so cute! She was so uncomfortable and didn’t have the brain power to retaliate against me!

That was part of the reason why our mom didn’t want Selene to be out alone with any of us. It was really easy to take advantage of her.

And don’t feel bad for her! I’ve got dozens of stories of her castrating me with a single powerful kick! As far as my conscious was concerned, the many days of having to wait for my shattered nuts to grow back earned me unrestricted access to her butt like this!

You know what? Let’s go over some of those kicks. At least the first few that pop into my mind.

  1. At the beach with my family, having fun. Our Mother was getting railed by our futa mom and the rest of us were in the water. Our parent’s didn’t notice we were all staring at them, slack jawed at the sheer size of our mom’s fat, knee length cock. My twin sister, Delilah, elbows my arm and says with a smug face ‘I guess it skips a generation, eyy?’ Everyone laughs, I pout, Selene looks around excitedly and yells ‘YEAH, SMALL DICK!’ and kicks me between the legs with enough force that the girls instantly pop. Everything below her waist was underwater by the way, so that was even with the resistance of the water! Needless to say, there was a small white cloud in the otherwise clear water, everyone got mad at Selene for castrating me instantly and not allowing everyone to have fun, and Rue helped me back to the car where she got an icepack for me.
  2. Went to the movies with my futa mom, Selene, Rue, and Delilah. There was a castration scene where the main agent girl was interrogating a terrorist. I felt awkward and told Mom I had to use the bathroom. Mom said someone needed to go with me, Rue and Selene volunteered and we went. We got into the bathroom, I went to the urinal, Selene kicked my testicles up into my throat, I fell to the dirty bathroom floor and… you know… ‘leaked’ all over myself, and Rue helped me get cleaned up while Selene grabbed her chin and was lost in thought, trying to think up a witty one liner. After some twenty minutes, our Mom came to find us, got pissed at Selene for what she did and dragged us home. Later that night, as I was in bed, ‘slightly’ annoyed about how my nuts were gone AGAIN, Selene burst into my room (covered in ashes cause Mom made her clean the chimney) and said ‘Use the stall! Haha!’ and then went back to her room. She didn’t close my door, so I heard her laughing hysterically until she finally went to sleep about half an hour later.
  3. Class trip during (SENIOR YEAR). Selene was who I chose to come with me as a chaperone cause none of my friends believed how fucking nice her booty was, or how easy it was to convince her to let you touch her. We went to a museum. A female friend of mine took me to the side at one point and said she had a crush on me. Selene came up from behind, yelled ‘I have a crush too!’ and she kicked me in the balls, then fist bumped the girl cause it was all an elaborate ruse. My best friend, Sarah, then came over to confront them about how that wasn’t cool, and then Selene neutered her with a single kick too. Later, when Sarah and I were sitting shoulder to shoulder in a cart, being pulled around the museum by Selene (with a great view of her butt, of course), I told Sarah that I appreciated the help, but next time she should leave her legs hanging open as she did, and I called her out on how she very clearly wanted to get her nuts popped by my sexy older sister. Sarah, taking a hand off her shattered balls to pat me on the shoulder, gave me a smile and said ‘well what did you expect me to do!? I like Selene too much to let a chance like that pass me by!’
  4. Halloween. Delilah and I decided to play a prank on our family, so we dressed up as identical ghosts (a plain white sheet with a hole cut in center so our heads could fit through) and went around acting like each other, seeing how many times they’d call us the wrong name. Selene was confused. ‘Wait, which one is who’? She asked. We both gave a smug smile, looked to each other, nodded, turned back to Selene and said ‘guess!’ Selene looked between us, clearly confused, and about thirty seconds passed. Selene isn’t stupid, just slow, so we gave her all the time she needed and then, suddenly, she shot her leg out and punted Delilah in the groin, almost breaking her pelvis bone. Delilah fell to the ground holding her nearly-shattered crotch, and I was frozen with fear, I knew I’d be next! But then Selene walked away with extra sway in her hips. ‘Have fun regrowing the girls, KAYLE!’ and left.



…now that I think about it, after number 4, Delilah didn’t kick me in the balls again until she learned that I actually developed a fetish for testicle-abuse.

Anyway: 5. I turned a corner in our house and startled her on accident. As a reflex, she kneed me in the balls with enough force to turn them into worthless mush.

I think I made my point. I felt no guilt in taking advantage of how dim witted my big sister was.

Back to the actual story, it was getting pretty clear that Rue had absolutely no idea how to get to the store she wanted. She looked around, twiddled her thumbs, laughed nervously ‘heh… hehheh…’ and she was too prideful to ask for help. Selene didn’t offer help because she didn’t pick up on the subtle social cues, and I couldn’t help cause then I wouldn’t be able to play with Selene’s buns anymore.

“Hmm…” Rue said, looking one way. “Uuuh…” She said, looking the other way. “Let’s… try… the second floor!” With a proud hop in her step, she led us to the escalator and, incredibly, the shop she wanted really was on the second floor. “Oh! Oh!” She hopped up and down, glancing between Selene and the store. “There it is! It’s there! I did lead us!”

Rue ran into the store and Selene followed after her.

It was a small candy store with a large sale on chocolate, and all the employees were nude from the waist up, offering customers a free sample of melted-chocolate-covered-boobs.

It was now that I decided to ‘wake up’. “H-huh..?” I pretended to look around.

“You’re awake.” Selene’s voice was calm as she put me down. “You know, you are quite the little perv! You kept touching my butt, even as you were passed out.”

I stood in front of her, my knees together as the pain from Rue’s kick still sent fire through my groin. I scratched the back of my head. “O-oh…” I gulped. “Sorry…”

Selene grabbed the top of my head and smiled evilly. “It is okay.” She’s not great at smiling, or touching people, but yes, she did forgive me.

So we walked (or in my case, shuffled) into the candy store to find Rue standing on her toes, looking over the counter as the topless cashier rang her up. Side note, the person who designed the counter was a jerk as Rue was only ‘slightly below average’ in high for all women. The owner must have just thought it cute when only people’s heads were visible.

I looked up to Selene, who was obliviously scratching the side of her head. “Did Rue tell you why we came here?” My voice was still very high pitched.

“So she could buy something for a futa she knows.” Selene spoke with a very ‘matter-of-fact’ ‘straight-to-the-point’ tone of voice.

“…Did she tell you who it was?”

“No.”

“…Didn’t she say she wanted my opinion, as a futanari?”

“Yes.”

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. “Don’t you find that a little odd, why she’s already buying something?”

“No.”

“…You’re hard to talk to.”

She looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean? Is this conversation not enjoyable?”

“U-uh… S-sure. Yes, actually.”

“Good.” She raised her hand and tried to affectionately pat my head.

We waited a moment longer and Rue got her receipt, and the item she bought. She hid it behind her back and ran closer with a big smile!

Not gonna lie, as she ran closer, I thought she was gonna drop kick me in the testicles so I braced myself for that.

But she didn’t.

Rue stopped in front of me, her face red and her body squirming as she tried to find the right words.

“S-so… well,” she bashfully averted looking me in the eyes, “there’s a ton of traditions for valentines day, and… you know..!” She pulled a present from behind her back and shoved it against my chest, forcing me to grab it. “Happy Valentine’s day, Kayle!”

I held the small box and popped open the light red lid. Inside, there was a heart shaped piece of chocolate.

I looked up at Rue with a raised eyebrow, and she looked back with a warm, glowing smile that made my heart melt.

Then, she knelt down and punched me in the balls. “DESTINY!”


End file.
